You're The Reason
by PipSqueak45801
Summary: Dave and Kurt have overcome some obstacles to get to where they are now. Dave wants to show Kurt how much he has done for him and how much he means to him.
1. My Path to Him

**Author's Note: This is about Dave and Kurt…. I am a Pirate all the way. Warning for cursing there is a lot. I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does.**

**Oh and the view point will alternate between Dave and Kurt.**

Dave:

My fucked up life has turned out much better than I could've ever expected it to, and it is all thanks to one person. He is the most amazing guy that I know. Although he can be very bitchy at times, he can also be one of the most caring and forgiving people in the world. I love him for everything that he is and that he has done for me. We had started getting closer when I ran into him at Scandals back in October. I had walked outside to go home and had seen Kurt sitting in his SUV. He seemed to have been crying, so I walked over to him. He jumped when I put my hand on his shoulder to see if he was Okay. He looked at me and told me he was fine. It pissed me off that someone had made him cry he didn't fucking deserve it. With my hand still on his shoulder I grasped it a little more firm but in a reassuring way and looked him in the eyes, "Kurt if you want someone to talk to I am here for you." I think he was shocked that I was being either so kind or so sincere. He just looked at me for a few seconds and then gave a heavy sigh. "Do you want to get some coffee?" I had agreed of course, he told me about what had happened moments before I had walked out the door. I shook my head fucking raged that his boyfriend would do such a thing, to Kurt of all people. I don't care how fucking drunk he was. At the end of the night Kurt thanked me for listening to him and for comforting him. I had said it was no problem and gave him my number telling him that if he ever needed someone to talk to that isn't a girl or _Blake _that he could call me.

Ever since that night we have talked on and off about different things. It's fucking awesome that we can talk about anything. I was the first person he called when Tri-brow the bow-tie hoarder broke up with him for not being spontaneous enough. I told Kurt that the fucking loser just didn't know what an amazing person he had just given up. Kurt was there by my side when I came out to my dad. Paul Karofsky isn't one for surprises but he told me that he would love me no matter who I loved. I was pretty fucking relieved to hear him say that to me. He had thought that Kurt and I were a couple because, I didn't realize it at first, I had grabbed Kurt's hand afraid of what my dad was about to say and we had held hands until my dad pointed it out.

It is now April, Kurt and I have been dating for about three weeks and we have only two months left of school. I want to do something to show him how much he means to me and how much he has done for me. I am hoping that we will still be together through college. I am going to Penn. State they have a good athletic department. It will be closer to Kurt yet it is far enough away that if he wakes up one morning and realizes that he shouldn't be with a fuck-up like me I can deal better. I got with Hudson to see if he could help me with any ideas. He had said that the best way to do it was through song. "Kurt loves music and would absolutely love it if you sang to him Dave." I was gonna tell him he was fucking crazy but I knew he was right. So he had helped me pick out my song and I am going to sing it for Kurt. I have been practicing on my guitar with Puckerman and Hudson has been helping out with his drums. The song I am going to do is 'The Reason' by Hoobastank.

We have the entire thing planned out. It is gonna be fucking epic, I hope he loves it. The day that we are gonna perform the song Hudson is gonna text Kurt. Finn is gonna ask him to meet him in the auditorium for help on a song for Glee Club. He is going to be so damn surprised when he gets in there. I am going to be wearing the shirt that Kurt got me for my birthday too… he said that I would look sexy in it but I am honestly only wearing it for him.

**I was listening to this song one day and was like Dave has to sing this song to Kurt and so now he is going to. This is my first time of doing a story on my own so I would love reviews…. I don't care if you like it or hate it, please review it. This part is only short because I wanted to give a little bit of background before I had Dave sing so that you people who read it would know WHY I had him sing it.**


	2. The Shock and Honesty

**Author's Note: This is about Dave and Kurt…. I am a Pirate all the way. Warning for cursing there is a lot. I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does.**

Kurt:

As I am on my way to free period I get a text from Finn. I roll my eyes, 'Ugh, what does he need help with this time?' I read the text quickly.

_Finn: hey Kurt can you meet me in the auditorium? I want your help on a song for Glee!_

'Oh, well at least it's not something stupid this time.' So I send him back a quick text and turn around and head for the auditorium.

_Kurt: Be right there _

When I get to the auditorium it is very dark. I take my phone out to use it for light and I get a little frightened that it was a trick. "Finn" I call out. "Hey Kurt" he is next to me, "I want you to sit up in the front row and I will play the song for you and you tell me what you think okay?" I let him lead me to my seat seeing as my eyes haven't adjusted yet. "I can do that for you Finn." I take my seat and then Finn is gone. I can hear him walking on the stage there are two other footsteps too. 'Wonder what he's up to!'

A few seconds later the beat to Hoobastank's 'The Reason' starts. 'Good song choice, but it has nothing to do with our assignment.' Just then a voice begins to sing and it's not Finn.

"I'm not a perfect person,

There's many things I wish I didn't do

But I continue learning"

The lights come on as Dave continues singing and I see Noah and Finn on either side of Dave. Not only is Dave singing…. To me he is also playing guitar.

'_My heart is melting_'

"I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know"

I can see the pain in his eyes as he refers to the hell he put me through. If I could go back I wouldn't change what happened between us because we would probably not be as close now if it weren't for what we went through together.

"I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is You"

We lock eyes as he sings the chorus. I know he means every single word. I feel tears running down my cheeks; they are because I know now. As the next verse comes up he looks away from me.

"I'm sorry that I hurt you

It's something I must live with everyday

And all the pain I put you through"

I know that he still beats himself up over how he treated me. I could tell him a thousand times that I forgive him and he still won't forgive himself. He looks back up at me and I smile at him.

"I wish that I could take it all away

And be the one who catches all your tears

That's why I need you to hear"

I have had a guy sing to me before…_we won't mention him_… but this is different because here is this amazing guy, that I would have never of thought would be my boyfriend, singing to me about how I am the reason he turned his life around. Me! Now that means more to me, one he is singing to me and two _I_ am his reason.

"I found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is You

And the reason is You"

I am so happy that we have become so close. I can honestly say that I know the real David Karofsky and I like him much better than the other one. Yet if it hadn't been for 'Karofsky' or 'Hamhock as I called him, I doubt we would have this closeness. I don't take my eyes off him the entire time. As he gets to the end of the song his eyes never leave mine either and I think he might have shed some tears too.

"I'm not a perfect person

I never meant to do those things to you

And so I have to say before I go

That I just want you to know"

I let my tears just keep falling, I will let him_ catch all my tears_. I want him to know that I feel safe with him and that I trust him.

"I've found a reason for me

To change who I used to be

A reason to start over new

And the reason is You

I've found a reason to show

A side of me they didn't know

A reason for all that I do

And the reason is You."

He bows his head in ending the song. I stand up my eyes still glued to him and clap so hard me hands start to hurt. I run up onto the stage and give Dave a huge hug. Finn walks over to us and taps me on the shoulder. "So Kurt what'd you think?" I give a small giggle and look up at Finn, "It was wonderful you guys. Noah, Finn do you mind if Dave and I have a moment alone?" While I am watching the boys leave Dave does only as I knew he would and 'wipes away' my tears. Noah mumbles something about behaving ourselves as he pushes Finn out the door. I pull back from Dave finally and look at him, he gives me this half smile and looks down like he is embarrassed. "So Babe you really liked it? I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me." I grab his hand and pull him to sit on the edge of the stage with me. "Yes, Dave I really enjoyed it, I mean am I really the reason that you turned your life around?" He wraps his arm around me and pulls me closer to him and kisses my forehead. "Yeah, Kurt, Fuck that's why we chose that song because it's perfect about us. But hell you aren't just my reason for changing you are also the best damn boyfriend ever." I smile up at him angling my head so I can give him a soft, sweet kiss on the lips. "David there is one thing… I don't see why you are still beating yourself up over everything I have forgiven you. You must know by now that I truly have forgiven you." He pulls me back in for another kiss but he makes this one more passionate. "Kurt I know that you that you forgive me, I am still fucking clueless as to how I managed to get you here…." He hugs me a little tighter 'here' meaning with him. "but I will never let myself live down how much pain I put you through. I mean who in their right fucking mind would hurt you anyways? No one in their right mind would." I look him in the eyes again, I love those green eyes, and put a hand on his freshly shaven cheek, "David I wouldn't change one single thing that has happened between us, not one single moment."

**I have cut it off there... I love keeping people guessing! Next chapter will be what Dave was thinking during his and Kurt's conversation. This is my first story alone so I am really nervous! Reviews are loved whether you love it or hate it, so please let me know!**


	3. Past, Present and Future

**Author's Note: This is about Dave and Kurt…. I am a Pirate all the way. Warning for cursing there is a lot. I don't own Glee Ryan Murphy does.**

Dave:

I am standing backstage with Puckerman waiting for Hudson to get on stage, meaning that Kurt is here and in place. I am beyond fucking nervous, "Dude calm down, we are gonna own this song" Puckerman tells me. Just then I hear Kurt yell out "Finn?" After a minute I hear Hudson walking on the stage so Puckerman and I take our places. Throughout the song I wanna keep my eyes on him but when the lights come on I see tears streaming down his face and it makes it hard for me to look at him. It is just a reminder of all the other tears I have caused him. Once I relock my eyes with his, I must zone out because I don't remember finishing the song. The next thing I know is he is hugging me tightly. Hudson walks up behind Kurt with a huge ass grin on his face and taps him on the shoulder. "So Kurt what'd you think?" He giggles into my shoulder and turns to look at Hudson. "It was wonderful you guys." He smiles at Finn and then he looks over towards Puckerman. "Noah, Finn do you mind if Dave and I have a moment alone?" I hear Puckerman snicker and he is pushing Hudson in the direction of the door. While he is watching them leave I wipe at his cheeks to dry them from him crying. Puckerman mutters something about us behaving ourselves as he gives Hudson one final shove out the door. Fucking took them long enough. Kurt draws away from me and just looks at me. I give him a half smile and look down 'cause I have not a damn clue what he is about to say to me. I blush a little thinking about him saying my performance was wonderful, "So Babe you really liked it? I just wanted you to know how much you mean to me." He grabs my hand, my breath still catches every fucking time he touches me, and pulls me to sit on the edge of the stage with him. "Yes, Dave I really enjoyed it… I mean am I really the reason that you turned your life around?" I smile and wrap my arms around him and pull him closer to me and kiss his forehead ever so gently because he is just so fucking fragile. "Yea, Kurt, Fuck that's why we chose that song it's perfect about us. But hell you aren't just my reason for changing you are also the best damn boyfriend ever." He smiles up at me and kisses me softly and ever so fucking sweetly on my lips. "David there is just one thing…" I freeze up 'cause he could say anything to me like what if he wants to break up with me? "I don't see why you are still beating yourself up over everything, I have forgiven you. You must know by now that I truly have forgiven you." I am so relieved that he isn't breaking up with me that I pull him in for another kiss. I make this one so full of damn passion. "Kurt I know that you that you forgive me, I am still fucking clueless as to how I managed to get you here…." I tighten my arms a little so that he knows 'here' means with me "but I will never let myself live down how much pain I put you through. I mean who in their right fucking mind would hurt you anyways? No one in their right mind would." He looks me in the eyes, those fucking blue eyes get me every time. He places a hand on my cheek… '_Thank God I shaved this morning'_, "David I wouldn't change one single thing that has happened between us, not one single moment." I am shocked into fucking being speechless. "David I never told you this before but I didn't push you away when you went back for another kiss because I was repulsed." I still don't know what to say to him, I really hate thinking about how fucking ignorant I was being back then. I was afraid for no damn reason at all. I can't look away from those hypnotizing blue eyes… so… fucking hard. "I would have loved for the other kiss, I was just so damn shocked I needed a minute to think." Okay now I am even more fucking shocked. "So if I hadn't of stormed out like a fucking baby you would have kissed me back?" '_Why is that the first thing I can manage to say?' _I still can't stop looking in those angelic eyes… _Dammit why does he have to be so fucking intoxicating? _He leans in even closer to me and smiles so devilishly for an angel. "Well don't you know David, your kisses are just so damn addicting." He pecks me on my lips, "Of course I would have kissed you back." He kisses me like he just can't get enough of me. "Fuck, Kurt, I love you so much!" He kisses my cheek and looks back into my eyes with adoration. "I love you too David" I swear to God I am going to marry him, as soon as I can.

One year later:

So at the end of the fall semester I had transferred to NYU because I just couldn't stand being so far away from Kurt. We had gotten our own loft apartment together. Now I am hoping he doesn't stay pissed off at me. I didn't mean to blow him off I was just trying to make sure that everything for tonight would be fucking perfect. The owner of the restaurant was all, "Oh my God that is the sweetest thing ever. I will most definitely play that song for you guys." Girls are always so disappointed to find out that I am gay. Anyways I have sent Kurt like five fucking texts asking him if he wanted to go to dinner tonight to make up for me missing his audition. He finally answered me an hour ago. I am sitting at our booth waiting for him to get here. "Sorry, Dave I would've been here sooner, but the audition ran longer than I thought." I stand to greet him and give him a small kiss then we sit down. "So what did they say Babe?" I just love listening to him go on about his music and what not. I could listen to him all fucking day. He smiles at me and gets a little excited, "The reason it took so long was because I got the part and he was giving me my script and my outline for the show. Can you believe it I got the lead?" I love his enthusiasm, I know that he loves singing and performing but I know that he loves to design more. He just hasn't realized it yet. "So Babe, Happy Anniversary!" He looks at me with confusion and then I think it sinks in a little. "Oh my God David I am so sorry, I forgot and I was mad at you for missing my audition." I grab his hand and look over at Cathy, the owner, and she presses play. 'The Reason' starts to play so I get up and go over to Kurt's side of the table. I reach into my pocket and get down on one knee.

Kurt:

Ten years later

I wake up and roll over stretching out my arm… I find nothing and sit up fast, worried. When I look over to the dresser with the vanity above it, I see a note sticking to the mirror. I walk over to it so I can read it.

'_Morning Mr. Karofsky,_

_I didn't want to wake you, I just went out for my morning run. I am hoping to be back before you wake. If you read this before I am back, don't worry, I will be back very shortly. _

_By the way love Happy Anniversary! _

_I have something very special planned for us tonight! I love you!_

_Love, Dave._

_P.s Breakfast is in the kitchen'_

I smile at his little note to me. _I can't believe we have been married for eight years now_. I go over next to the bed and put on my pajama pants from last night. After I have my pants on I walk out the bedroom door and down the hallway of our loft to the kitchen where there is a buffet of things for me to have to eat from diced fruit to my favorite omelet. I make myself a small plate of food and sit at the counter to eat. Just as I finish washing up my plate the door to the apartment opens, I can't help but smile.

**I am sorry to say but I am almost done with this story! Anyways I love reviews whether they are good or bad.**


End file.
